Reconnected
by SlytherinSuspense
Summary: Don't want to give the plot away... Hermione Granger opens her door to a certain arch-nemesis... What will happen now? AHHH, bad summary but it'll be worth a read :) Rated M because of some lemon, will warn beforehand! HGxDM
1. Chapter 1- The beginning

**A/N:**

I have this rated M because it might have a little bit of lemon in it, don't worry I'll warn you beforehand! This is my first story and if you don't like the HermionexDraco pairing, then this story most likely isn't for you, but if you stay I MAY be able to convince you otherwise! Stick around _ I don't have a beta, I'll be proofreading myself, if you notice ANY mistakes please let me know! **Now on with the story!**

 **Chapter 1**

Staring mindlessly in her empty cup, she took a deep breath. Shaky one too. Very shaky. "I KNOW I shouldn't be acting this way," Hermione muttered. "We weren't meant to be together anyway."

Her voice became hoarse as she was reminiscing what had happened. It made it to the local news as well. Magical ones at that. The title was bold and clear; **RON WEASLEY SPOTTED MAKING OUT WITH MYSTERY GIRL.** Earlier this morning, he had sent her a note by his owl saying; 'Hermione. I'm so sorry I had to break it out to you like that. It just wasn't working.'

How DARE he, Hermione thought, screaming in her head. "DIDN'T WORK OUT? DIDN'T. WORK. OUT." Hermione couldn't stop the tears gushing out of her eyes. Angry at herself for crying, she fell back on the couch exhausted. Placing her mug on the table, she hugged her knees to her chest, heartbroken.

After all, she was the one who had put in all the effort. Tightening the knot every so often. "It was about time. I couldn't have kept us together for longer- Aw shit." The waterworks turned on AGAIN. "Dammit."

 _Knock Knock_

"AGHHHH!" Hermione screamed. "Who is it now?!" Getting up, she wiped her eyes on the back of her sleeves, attempting to fix up her hair as she walked to the door.

 _Knock Knock_

I'M COMING, for God's sake!" Hermione screeched. As she walked past the hallway mirror, all she saw were red puffy eyes and hair that was just- well, not her best.

Opening the door, she was greeted by- "Malfoy?" she said. "Hermione, we meet again. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Malfoy smirked.

 **A/N:**

Ooh Malfoy, what's he doing there? Trust me guys, my chapters to come will be way longer! This was just a teaser haha, hope you guys liked it! Review, follow, favourite etc! You are all awesome x


	2. Chapter 2- How in Merlin's sake

**A/N:** Okay, I'm trying to upload as quick as I can for you guys, but school work makes everything slow down :( But I love writing so I will be updating as often as I can! I will let you guys know if I have any writing blocks! Yay, 7 followers already! Now, ON WITH THE STORY!

 ** _DISCLAIMER: MY PLOT, ALL CHARACTERS ARE J.K.ROWLING'S THE QUEEN, DON'T STEAL MY PLOT, THANKS_**

_

 **Last Time** Opening the door, she was greeted by- "Malfoy?" she said. "Hermione, we meet again. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Malfoy smirked.

 **Chapter 2**

"O-Oh, um..." Hermione stuttered. 'Get a grip 'Mione, what the hell is he doing at your doorstep!?'

"What's the matter, Granger, cat got your tongue?" Draco chuckled, his eyes penetrating hers.

"What the HELL are you doing here." stated Hermione, her voice dark as she remembered the days when he used to taunt her.

 ***Flashback Hermione P.O.V***

Oi, Granger!" I sighed, recognising that voice from anywhere. I glanced to my side, seeing Malfoy sandwiched in between Crabbe and Goyle.

"HEY! I'm talking to YOU, Mudlood!" He shouted, as Crabbe and Goyle echoed; "Yeah, MUDBLOOD!" Malicious grins faced towards me, and I could feel the tears threatening to let loose and spill down my face.

'Hermione. Jean. Granger. Stand up for yourself. You're better than them.' I told myself. Anger quickly overshadowed my sadness. "Y-You son of a-" furiously, I reached in my cloak for my wand.

"Oh, what's the little muggle gonna do now? Stick those pointy muggle things which your parents use in my mouth?" Malfoy had a shit-eating grin on his face, so did Crabbe and Goyle.

"You wait until- Ah! Just found what I was looking for!" I smiled, adjusting the wand in my hand. Hmm, what spell should I- "Hermione! Just forget it, they're not worth it," Harry pulled my arm in the opposite direction of them boys.

"Yeah! don't you DARE say anything to my girlfriend. She's amazing, you know tha-" Ron was rudely interrupted by Malfoy; "Oh, what's loverboy going to do now?!"

"Ron, just leave it." I sighed, he really was the one... Can't wait until we get married- oh, shit, Ron is glaring at him, my turn to pull him away. "I'll be right back," I muttered to Harry. "Ron, come on," I tugged on his arm.

Wrapping his arms around my waist, he whispered in my ear; "You know when I do this, he gets jealous..." I was too caught up in the fact that his arm was around my waist to comprehend his words. "Mmm, okay" I muttered, looking around for Harry.

 ***END OF FLASHBACK***

"I'm home, darling- isn't that what they say in those muggle movies?" Draco wondered out loud.

Hermione responded with; "Yes, but you're not-" she was stopped as Draco's palm cupped her cheek, her breathing increasing eratically. "But im not what, Granger?" a smirk playing on Draco's face.

"Y-You...Get your hand off of my face, Asshole. Don't think I've forgotten the past." Hermione replied, her voice filled with hatred as she took a step back.

"Oh, Granger, you'll never change." Draco said, laughing hysterically, taking a step forward, straight into- "My house. Get. Out." Hermione said, her heart running miles.

"Granger, I didn't mean to do that. It was just by instinct." Draco laughed- 'oh crap,' he thought; 'Weasel just broke up with her. Shit. Wait why do I care. She's gorg- SHUT UP, Draco!' Draco thought to himself.

Clearing his throat, he quietly said; "U-Umm I'm sorry, I forgot-" "Now look who's stuttering. Forget it." Now it was Hermione's turn to smirk.

As Draco looked at her face, he could tell she was distraught and upset. Even through that smirk. Feeling the urge to console her he quickly pushed it away, knowing it was a stupid idea.

It started to hail outside. "Ah, I walked here. I live about a twenty minute walk away." Draco stated, unsure if he was welcome in her house or not- who was he kidding, of course he wasn't. "I guess I'm going to go-" "No. Stay. Twenty minutes in THIS rain? It's London, for Merlin's sake. Just stay until the rain stops." Hermione interrupted. As much as she hated-hates(?!) Malfoy, she was still curious as to why he had ended up on her doorstep in the first place; and why was he acting strange... Malfoy never apologises... or does he?

"Wait in the living room, it's the second room to the ri- I'll just lead you there, it'll be easier, oh and," Hermione blabbered. She cursed at herself for blabbering. She had a tendancy to do that when she was nervous.

"Thanks, I guess..." Malfoy smiled. Wait what, why is he smiling? Like a real smile? And a 'Thanks?' Is he... what the actual hell.

"By the way, you just said that out loud...Yes I did smile. And can't a gentleman have manners?" Draco smirked, chuckling to himself.

"Where were those manners years ago? Hogwarts." Hermione retorted. Crap, I said that out loud, dammit, and a gentleman? Really? Pfft, thought Hermione.

"I was-" Draco started, stopping at the door Hermione stopped at. "So what do you want? Tea or coffee? Water?" Hermione rushed opening the door, almost pushing him in, wanting to get the hell out of there.

"I-uhhh... Water will be fine, thanks" Draco answered quietly. She's going to get weirded out by the thanks, again, Draco thought, sighing.

"Okay, I'll be right back Malfoy," Hermione quickly muttered, practically running out of the room.

_

 **A/N:**

Oh, what's going to happen now? Draco Malfoy in Hermione Granger's living room??!! Ginny is going to be in the next chapter!

By the way, the reference to 'those pointy muggle things' were the dentist instruments Draco was talking about!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, RxR for more, it makes me want to update quicker! What do you think will happen next...


	3. Chapter 3-Writer's Note, Please Read

**Writer's Note**

Please read this if you guys care.

I know it's been a while. I have a slight writer's block, but felt that I had to owe you guys something, thanks for the patience! I haven't been feeling my best lately and recently it's just been worse...

I know I probably owe you guys a better explanation, but for now... I don't have any words wait, CORRECTION- If I typed them right now, you guys would be taken aback.

I love every single one of you guys and would LOVE it if you took your time out to review. Honestly, it would mean the world to me, what with my life being at a bad point right now...

Writing helps me escape, but so does reading. I didn't want to put out anything in case I would regret it later, because I want to put my best out, not my worst.

I have been reading tons of fanfics to make my mind off of things, which I do a lot, part of being a fangirl, haha...

After uploading this, I will start working on the next Chapter, I'll try to make it a long one, maybe a 2-in-1 since this one has been wasted.Only for you guys.

Please write something to show me that there are people out there, who don't mind that I am going through this phase. I will try to upload tomorrow and if not tomorrow, then on Tuesday or Wednesday.

Hang in there, I'm trying to do my best, I swear.

~SSuspense


End file.
